The Pride Beneath the Mask
The Pride Beneath the Mask is the twenty-fourth case of Criminal Case and the twenty-fourth case of Warrenville. It takes place in High-Top, appearing as the second case of the district. Plot After beginning their investigation into the black market, the team got word of another murder, this time at High-Top High, the district's local academy. Chief Armstrong sent the player, Josiah and Daisy to investigate. Upon reaching the entrance, they found the body of a transgender girl named Amy Preston, with her head snapped. Later on, the team got word from Kenny that someone had info on the victim and wanted to tell them. Luke came by later to inform the team that they were lied to, Amy was kicked out of the club. The killer was eventually revealed to be music student Anabel Wright. She denied it at first, but eventually confessed that the whole thing was never meant to happen. She overheard the victim talking about wanting to put an end to the club after being kicked out, so she went to stop her. Not only did Amy refuse, but she tried to corner Anabel on top of it, believing her word will beat out her's. Scared, Anabel swung her textbook at Amy, which ended up breaking her neck on contact. Given her age and the nature of the crime, Judge Blackwell sentenced Anabel to 3 years in juvie. After the trial, the team needed to continue their investigation into the black market. Seeing Art Rat's knowledge during the case, they figured he might've heard something regarding the market. Fortunately for them, he overheard some deal going on at the school rooftop. They investigated and found a bag full of syringes, containing illegal drugs. Though they found proof the bag was handled by Dean Russo, he said he literally noticed the bag before they got there and was gonna inform the school about it. However, they grabbed it before Dean came back, but he also claimed he didn't look inside it, which given their evidence was true. After assisting the Pride Club with getting a care package together for Anabel, the team was informed to keep their guard up as they continued to look into the black market's drug trade. Summary Victim *'Amy Preston' (Her neck was snapped by blunt force) Murder Weapon *'Textbook' Killer *'Anabel Wright' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks boba tea *This suspect takes US History *This suspect is a member of Pride Club Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks boba tea *This suspect takes US History *This suspect is a member of Pride Club Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks boba tea *This suspect takes US History *This suspect is a member of Pride Club Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes US History Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks boba tea *This suspect takes US History *This suspect is a member of Pride Club Suspect's Appearance Killer's Profile *The killer drinks boba tea *The killer takes US History *The killer is a member of Pride Club *The killer less than 20 *The killer is female Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate School Entrance (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Phone, Backpack) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks boba tea) *Examine Victim's Phone (Results: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes US History) *Examine Backpack (Results: Schedule; New Suspect: Ayan Osborne) *Talk to Ayan about the victim *Investigate Pride Club (Clues: Flyer, Faded Paper) *Examine Flyer (Results: Pride Club Flyer; New Suspect: Alexandra Harper) *Ask Alexandra about the club's recent activities *Examine Faded Paper (Results: Song Sheet; New Suspect: Anabel Wright) *Ask Anabel what she knows about the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *See what info Art has on the victim (Profile Updated: Art takes US History) *Investigate Rooftop (Clues: Pieces of Paper, Snow Pile) *Examine Snow Pile (Results: Textbook) *Analyze Bloody Textbook (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a member of Pride Club; Profile Updated: Alexandra is a member of Pride Club) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Library Receipt) *Analyze Receipt (12:00:00; New Suspect: Dean Russo) *See if Dean knows anything about the murder (Profile Updated: Dean drinks boba tea and takes US History) *Investigate Bike Rack (Clues: Plastic Bits, Handbag) *Examine Victim's Handbag (Results: Diary) *Analyze Diary (12:00:00) *Confront Ayan over the victim's jealous attitude (Profile Updated: Ayan drinks boba tea and takes US History and is a member of Pride Club) *Examine Plastic Bits (Results: CD) *Ask Anabel about her broken CD (Profile Updated: Anabel drinks boba tea and takes US History and is a member of Pride Club) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Benches (Clues: Photo, Yearbook, Tablet) *Examine Photo (Results: Alexandra Harper) *Confront Alexandra over her prior relationship (Profile Updated: Alexandra drinks boba tea and takes US History) *Examine Yearbook (Results: Victim's Message) *Talk to Art about the victim's message *Examine Tablet (Results: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Tablet (9:00:00) *Ask Dean about the argument between him and Amy (Profile Updated: Dean is a member of Pride Club) *Investigate Filing Cabinet (Clues: Bloody Rag, Defaced Photo) *Examine Bloody Rag (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is less than 20) *Examine Defaced Photo (Results: Flakes) *Analyze Unknown Flakes (9:00:00; The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Expedition Impossible (2/8)! Expedition Impossible (2/8) *Talk to Art about the black market *Investigate Rooftop (Clues: Bookbag) *Examine Bookbag (Results: Syringes) *Analyze Syringes (9:00:00) *Confront Dean over handling the bag (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *See what Ayan needs help with *Investigate Pride Club (Clues: Plastic Bin) *Examine Plastic Bin (Results: Flag Pins) *Analyze Flag Pins (6:00:00) *Bring the pins to Ayan (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate School Entrance (Clues: Anabel's Backpack) *Examine Anabel's Backpack (Results: Club Photo) *Bring everything to Alexandra (Rewards: Rainbow Flag Pin) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:High-Top Cases (Warrenville)